Vehicle bodies are provided with side members on both sides extending in the front-rear direction of the vehicle bodies. Here, a vehicle body may have a minimal lap collision with an obstacle from the front side on the outside of a side member in the vehicle width direction. There are known measures against such a minimal lap collision as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-213739.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-213739, a bumper reinforce extending in the vehicle width direction is placed at front ends of side members. In addition, reinforce extensions extend rearward from outer end portions of the bumper reinforce on both sides in the vehicle width direction. Each reinforce extension is provided with a projection projecting toward the side member. The projection comes into contact with the side member at the time of a minimal lap collision to generate proof stress, and the projection is then received by a stopper bracket formed on the side member so as to prevent the projection from shifting rearward.